


You Can Go First.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [46]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Diners, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Gay, M/M, Multi, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "You can go first."





	You Can Go First.

****46\. “You can go first.”****  

* * *

"You can go first." Caleb said as he held the diner door open for his boyfriends Tyler, Reid and Pogue. Tyler and Pogue walked in while Red sent the other a look.

* * *

"Hi welcome to downtown diner!" The perky waitress called as she refilled someone coffee from the other side of the diner. Reid out the same in a mocking tone earning a shove from Tyler, and an pointed look from Caleb. Thankfully none of the other customers paid him any mind, they were used to the blonde's behavior. Tyler thanked her politely while Caleb, and Pogue nodded in acknowledgement. Sliding into one of the booth Reid glared at Caleb cornered him but made no move to get free while Tyler snuggled into Pogue's arm as he wrapped it around him.

The waitress finally pops up to their table only to roll her eyes as she walked away to prepare the drinks for the regulars. Tyler

"Movie at the house after this right?" Caleb asked as he rubbed small circles into Reid's shoulder as the boy argued with Tyler about something that happened in swim practice. Pogue nodded in agreement laughing at Reid's pout as he seemed to lose the argument with the other.

"Two cokes, one sweet tea/lemonade mix, and one water." The waitress called out as she slid the drinks to the correct boys. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler said thanks while Reid immediately moved to drink half of his coke. "Okay, now what can I get you boys today. My number isn't on the menu Reid." she added quickly as Reid opened his mouth.

"Why would I want you number when I got three hot pieces of asses right here." Reid muttered out as his ears burned in embarrassment.


End file.
